


The Holly and the Hawthorn

by alby_mangroves



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, HD_Fanart Artfest, M/M, Scars, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both have scars to show for the past. Draco wants something to stand for their future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Holly and the Hawthorn

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to birdsofshore and mizufae for cheering and beta ♥

 

**[LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/54696.html)  |  [DA](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/art/The-Holly-and-the-Hawthorn-498234190)  |  [TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/104489040214/the-holly-and-the-hawthorn-they-both-have-scars)**


End file.
